


He's Mine, That One

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Hiram, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jughead, But Jughead wants it, Collars, Dominant Hiram, Fluff, Gifts, Incest, Jealousy, Jughead is canon age, Kinky Shit, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Ownership, Possessiveness, Rimming, Submissive Jughead, Subspace, bdsm undertones, bestiality maybe, butplugs, id warn in chapters, jughead and everyone, m/m - Freeform, omega jughead, sugar daddy hiram, top hiram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hiram is an Alpha who never thought about buying an Omega before.





	1. Chapter 1

When Hiram moved to Riverdale, he hadn't expected much. 

He remembers the place very vaguely from the few years he lived here as a teenager, but the recollections are cloudy at best and the thing he remembers most was that luxury had not been a staple ingredient in the mixing bowl of the Town with Pep. He moves to Riverdale knowing that he'll be the best of the best, but then, he would have been no matter where he went. He goes to Riverdale and visits his top floor penthouse apartment that he's hand designed and appreciates that this will probably be the most gorgeous place in this town. He has views over the forest on one side, views of the town's city centre on the other. He has a wine cellar and and a huge study and plush furnishings and a doorman and a walk in wardrobe for his many, many black designer suits. 

He moves to Riverdale, not expecting much. 

Certainly not an Omega. 

He's dabbled with Omegas before, just because they are such a rarity: beautiful and precious like fantastic diamonds and fine wine. Hiram likes owning fantastic diamonds and fine wine. And whilst he's had his fun, he's never considered actually owning one himself. There aren't many in the world, and only the richest have them, but for some reason, he's never found one that really connected with him. 

It's quite by chance that he finds himself having dinner with Clifford Blossom on his second week of living in Riverdale. Thornhill Manor is old, but grand, and Hiram is pleasantly surprised to find that there are other people of almost his level living in this sleepy town. Clifford is an Alpha too, married to a plain, but well-dressed Beta called Penelope and they cook his steak just the way he likes: this side of bloody. "Hiram," Clifford asks, taking a sip of his wine and Hiram looks up curiously. "Have you ever considered getting yourself an Omega?" 

Hiram hums thoughtfully and shakes his head. "No, I can't say I have. Beautiful, certainly, but I've never found one I considered investing in." 

The world is made of Alphas and Betas. Omegas are tiny diamonds in coal mines. "My children, twins: Cheryl and Jason. Well, Jason is an Omega, if you'd be interested?" 

Hiram nods consideringly. "He'd certainly be of the very best stock." He says, and Clifford beams and even Penelope looks pleased. After dinner, he's led down the halls of the well-decorated manor to a library, where two red headed teenagers are reading. He can tell that the girl is an Alpha instantly. She's the one talking and demanding and organising everything, and the Omega is...well. He's pale, and soft looking, and certainly sparkly and beautiful with that red hair, but nothing...nothing stirs for Hiram, and Clifford notices it immediately. He claps Hiram on the back in consolation. 

"That's alright. It wasn't to be. I've had a number of offers of course, it just would have been nice to know that someone of your calibre was now in possession of my son." Hiram understands completely. It's not an insult not to be attracted to an Omega, because even if you aren't, you still recognise them as beautiful. And Clifford must be fighting offers. So many people want Omega, the richest can afford them. If you have an Omega, you're guaranteed to make a lot of money out of it, and Hiram is sure that Jason will get collected by someone else. "I tell you something though," Clifford murmurs, as if the idea is just occurring to him, and he passes Hiram a card out of his green suit. "There are two Omegas in Riverdale, which you know is high for any one town. My son and...the most beautiful Omega I've ever seen, in all of the world in my opinion, lives here." He taps the card and Hiram takes it with surprise. "To a poor Alpha, the boy is..." he shakes his head. "Wonderful. I put in an offer myself, but the father refused. A stubborn Alpha bastard." 

"Darling," Penelope sighs, and Clifford tries to calm himself down. 

"He's particular. Loves his son very much. Wanted all sorts of visitation rights, and it simply isn't done. If you go into a jewellery store and buy a necklace, the jeweller doesn't get to demand visitation rights. Does he?" 

Hiram shakes his head agreeably, and the thought plays on his mind for the next few days. 

Curiosity gets the better of him. Clifford is a travelled Alpha, and though there aren't that many Omegas in the world, the fact that he thought the most beautiful one of all resided here in Riverdale is intriguing. And so Hiram finds himself driving down to Sunny Side Trailer Park to find out more. 

It's obviously the poorer side of town, and he sneers a little at the sight of how run down it all is, before he finds a place to park and follows the directions to the correct trailer. When he gets to the right one, he takes a moment to ensure he looks completely composed, and raises his hand to knock on the door. It opens a few seconds later to a tall, broad and relatively attractive, if bedraggled Alpha. He frowns at Hiram's perfect suit and looks at him suspiciously. "What?" He asks, and Hiram smiles. 

"I'm here about the Omega." 

The man narrows his eyes, but lets him in. Hiram tries his best not to show any judgement at the tiny living room. It's neat, besides, and he takes a seat on the edge of the couch and watches as the Alpha pours two glasses of water. It's accommodating, and Hiram appreciates that. He also notices the black leather jacket hanging on the hook beside the front door. In a gang then, and if Hiram's hunch is anything to go by, this Alpha is probably the leader of the whole gang. "I'm FP," the man says, placing the two waters on the table and sitting opposite Hiram. He's in a plaid shirt and jeans and looks relaxed in a way that people do at home. "You're here about Jughead." 

Hiram arches an eyebrow. _Jughead._ Right, well, he supposes if you're privileged enough to have an Omega child, it's up to you what you call it. "Yes, I was referred to by-" he remembers how Clifford had been rejected and changes tact "-a friend, who claimed the most beautiful Omega in the world resided right here. I couldn't believe my luck, being new in town. I'm Hiram Lodge." 

FP looks surprised at the name. "Of Lodge Industries? You've just brought control of Andrews Construction here?" 

Hiram hopes this doesn't play against him too much, but ultimately he doesn't care. Jason had been a pleasant Omega, and the Blossoms had been a sweet surprise of class, but he truly doubts this Omega is going to be as fantastic as Clifford has set up. "Yes, I have. Do you know it?" 

"I work for Fred Andrews sometimes," FP nods, looking not too fussed, so Hiram relaxes. "On a part time basis, only when I need the cash." 

Hiram thinks this man must rather always need the cash, which means he loves his son very much to not just have sold him to the highest bidder. It's not about greed for this man, but about promise that his son will be looked after and that he'll still get to see him. Hiram can respect that. "I see. So, Jughead? Do you have a price in mind? My friend told me about your desire for visitation, that's something I'd be open to." 

FP makes a noise of surprise. "That seems to turn a hell've a lot of people off, to be honest." He admits, and Hiram nods. 

"I plan on staying in Riverdale, so you coming by to see him- as long as I was given twenty four hours notice, whenever you'd like would be just fine." 

FP looks like he's taking Hiram a lot more seriously now, and instead of being intimidated by the black suit, he seems to be appraising it as a sign that Hiram might be good at giving his son a good home. "That's good, that's good. I've got a lot of offers, but no one's given as good an idea of visitation so far as you. We'd have to have contracts drawn up, and I'd wanna see the documents and your salary and your home, but all of that should wait really," he looks at his watch, "Jug should be back any sec." 

He nods. He's pleased by the awareness this Alpha has of protocol. He let environment sway him in an undue way and he relaxes and they drink their water and idly discuss the best parts of Riverdale and the vast number of lakes and beautiful scenery that Hiram should see. 

When the door opens and the Omega walks in, everything in Hiram's life shifts. 

He is beautiful. He's the most beautiful thing in the whole world, in existence, of things that will ever exist. He's tall and slim, delicate and pale and creamy in that distinctly Omega way, with the darkest curls of ebony that Hiram's ever seen. His skin is criminally covered in a black leather jacket and jeans, but it's not enough to hide how stunning this boy is. FP smirks like he knows how gorgeous his son is, and whistles. "Hey, Jug, this is Hiram Lodge, he's a possible buyer, c'mhere and let him take a look." 

Jughead sighs and shrugs his jacket off and hangs it on the stand. "Wait, I'm dying for a snack." He calls, ambling into the kitchen. Hiram watches through the partition as he yanks something out of the fridge and gracelessly proceeds to shove it into his mouth. It should be disgusting, and instead, Hiram finds himself completely endeared. Eventually, Jughead walks into the living room and looks at Hiram for the first time. Hiram is greeted to the star-constellation of moles, the strong jaw, the black wavy locks and the eyes that are the colour of the forests around Riverdale. He has pink, pink lips that Hiram can just picture stretched around his cock. 

"Mr Lodge," Jughead greets, wiping his hand on his jeans and extending it to Hiram. Hiram shakes it firmly, his eyes stuck on staring. 

FP smiles, leaning back and gesturing with his hand. "C'mon, he's been waiting." 

Jughead snorts, and toes off his shoes and begins stripping off. He tugs off his plaid shirt and then his tee, and then his jeans and socks, and finally his underwear. His movements aren't particularly graceful, more candid, but there's an elegance that comes with being an Omega. Hiram is enraptured watching as that smooth, milky skin is revealed article by article. The boy is gorgeous. He truly is the most beautiful diamond in all of the world and Hiram _needs_ him. Needs him viciously. He wants him more than he wants money, and success and victory. He wants this boy like a craving for life. 

When he gets him, he's not going to be allowed to wear clothes. Omegas shouldn't wear clothes, shouldn't deny their beauty to the world, and Hiram is going to show this boy off to everyone. 

Once he's naked, he falls to his knees at his dad's feet and looks up with his long, dark lashes and Hiram has to stop himself from just launching off the coach to _claim._ FP and Jughead look perfectly relaxed, and he's not too surprised. An Omega as beautiful as Jughead has probably had a great many buyers so has had to expose himself for a lot of people, and Hiram feels torn between wanting everyone to see him, and possessive of the fact that others have. He wants people to admire Jughead, of course, but admire Jughead as _his._ "You seem attracted," FP notes, understating it a little because every fibre of Hiram's being feels on edge. "That's good, how about you, Jug?" 

It's hard not to puff out his chest or adopt a stance as the emerald weight of Jughead's gaze falls on him. But he still preens when Jughead says casually, "handsome. Sexy." _Handsome. Sexy._ Hiram feels lust rush to his groin. 

FP smiles, and runs his hands through this thick black locks and Hiram bites back a noise of jealousy. He watches as Jughead leans into the touch, clearly a tactile creature like all Omegas are. The wavy black hair bounces through FP's fingers and flops back before bouncing back into place, mussed and unruly and effortlessly gorgeous. "He's happy for anytime visitation, how about that?" 

Jughead's eyes flicker back to Hiram, and a small smile graces his gorgeous lips. "Really?" He asks, and he sounds so soft and pleased that Hiram thinks he couldn't deny this boy a damn thing. He nods, and everyone seems further encouraged. 

"Okay, I'm gonna put you in subspace, alright?" FP says and Jughead nods. He turns to Hiram. "You ready?" 

Hiram nods. Every Omega can reach subspace. Either by a knot or by some physical touch. For example, Hiram had once experienced an Omega who reached subspace when a certain point on their arm had pressure applied to it. Their owner had kept a tight, decorative band around their arm so the Omega had been in a permanent subspace. It was beautiful. Omegas in subspace are...are creatures of lust and sex and inhibitionless beauty. They're boiled down to their bodies and afloat in a haze of hormones and desire. They're needy and dependent and completely alluring. 

"Jug can enter subspace through knotting," FP informs him, "not that we've tried, he's still a virgin, but we had confirmation from the Doctor." Hiram nods, a feeling of glee rushing through him at being Jughead's first. "But he also has a spot-" FP curls his fingers around the back of Jughead's neck, lightly at first "-right here." And then he pushes down, his hand clamped hard and Jughead _moans._ His body shudders and shakes and he tosses his head back, eyes shut in blissed out desire. Hiram can feel his erection straining in his underwear at the sight. The boy is a spectacle. He's more beautiful than the most stunning views in the world. "So if you had a tight collar, you'd be able to keep him in a sustained subspace," FP informs him, voice even but breath coming a little heavier at the sight of such an unleashed specimen. 

Jughead's dick, his perfect little dick, strains against his stomach, dribbling precum everywhere, and he presses his face wantonly into FP's jean-clad thigh. 

Hiram _wants, needs, craves._ He wants Jughead in his collar, always ready and aching to go. He wants Jughead pressed against his thigh, he wants Jughead in every possible way. Instead, he has to settle for watching as the Omega ruts briefly against FP's shin before looking up and whining in distress. FP pets him with his free hand, his own eyes lust-blown. Jughead opens his mouth, pressing forward and begins mouthing at the crotch of FP's denim. FP swears under his breath, and keeps his hand clamped tight on Jughead's neck as the boy slobbers over his covered dick. "No, Juggie," FP croons, and Hiram takes note. The nickname _Juggie_ seems to make the Omega more eager.

The way he's gone straight for FP's dick shows Hiram that the Omega has clearly taken his father's cock before. But that's common. Hiram admires the fact FP has managed to resist that hole, he can hardly blame him for sampling his mouth instead. Jughead will be a virgin where it matters. Sweat is beginning to pool at his temples and Hiram has never felt so untethered and out of control. "You can." He manages tightly, and FP's eyes turn to him in surprise, as he keeps one hand on Jughead's neck and the other trying to gently guide his son's eager tongue from his quickly darkening jeans. 

"Yeah?" FP asks breathlessly, and Hiram's wordless nod is all he needs before he's unbuttoning his pants and freeing his erection and Jughead's taking it all in one smooth move. 

FP groans in pure relief and Hiram watches helplessly as Jughead deep throats his father like a fucking natural. He bobs and licks and sucks like he was born to do it, and it gives Hiram the most gorgeous view of his other, untouched hole, that's currently glistening with slick and desperate to be filled. The boy's skin is unmarred and perfect and Hiram wants to adorn it with diamonds and jewels and anything and everything. He wants to keep it perfect. He wants to mark it up. He wants his hickies all over the boy's neck and bruises on his wrists and hips from where Hiram's pinned him down and fucked him hard. But he also wants him sprawled out on satin sheets and covered in silk and lavished. 

He wants to ravish and lavish this boy. He needs him. 

FP comes quickly with a cry, and Hiram understands that. The boy was clearly talented and enthusiastic and fucking sin to look at. After FP tidies himself up, he finally unclamps his hand from Jughead's neck, and the boy slumps like a puppet whose had its strings cut and gasps for breath, still kneeling, and leaning against FP's knee. FP cards his fingers through his hair gently, and coos gentle praises as Jughead goes all flushed pink and warm. His lips are all plump and smeared red and he swallowed every last drop without even having to be asked. "Good boy," FP croons and Jughead's aching dick twitches. 

A praise whore, then. Hiram tries not to smile too viciously. He can definitely work with that. "I think," he begins, trying to keep his voice level as sweat drips down his back, "we're definitely compatible." 

FP nods, looking down as Jughead nuzzles into his hands and demanding more strokes which FP's fingers had paused in. With a smile, he returns to petting him. "Good, that's great. Obviously, we have a lot of buyers so-"

Hiram is on the very edge. Unwound in a way he never usually is. "I'll triple your highest offer." He snarls, and FP and Jughead stare at him with equally wide green eyes. "Visitation with 24 hour notice whenever you want, and I'll never leave Riverdale just-" he tries to calm down a little. "He's mine." 

Jughead blinks, languid and smug and he looks up at his dad who looks inordinately proud. "Well, dad," he purrs, "I think we've found my Alpha." 

FP beams. "Atta boy." 


	2. Collections

Hiram likes having nice things. 

But he's especially proud of his collection of nice things when the newest addition to that collection steps into the penthouse. He watches as Jughead's lips part and he takes in the penthouse and preens. He owns the Omega now, everything's signed sealed and done, and whilst FP had come to see the apartment, Jughead has yet to witness the immaculate design. He's seeing it now, though. His big green doe-eyes take in the polished hardwood and the cream sofas and the huge, ornamental fireplaces. The art on the walls and the spacious, high ceiling layout. If it wasn't for the grubby clothing, Hiram thinks he'd fit quite nicely. Another beautiful thing to add to his collection of beautiful things. 

"Wow," Jughead murmurs, walking gingerly along and dragging his fingers across the top of the glass table in the entryway. "This place is..." he shakes his head in awe. 

Hiram smiles, and gestures to Andre to carry Jughead's bag into the bedroom. It's only a hiking bag containing his belongings- from what Hiram had seen, mostly books and his laptop and a few knickknacks. There are a few clothes, but he's pretty certain he doesn't want Jughead to be wearing any. "I'll show you your room," he says, and places a hand on the small of Jughead's back to push him along. The Omega walks along obediently, still craning his neck to look around. When they get to the large bedroom, Jughead stares.

There's a single bed and a bookcase and a desk, and a huge window with a window seat looking out onto the forestry. There's a walk-in wardrobe and an ensuite and Jughead whirls around to stare at Hiram. "I get my own room?" He asks incredulously, and Hiram nods, clasping his hands in front of him. 

"Yes. You won't sleep here much, you'll sleep with me, but for when you want private time and space, or whenever I'm away on business, you have your own room." Jughead's answering smile is intoxicating. The boy's never had his own room before, and he looks completely thrown. "The wardrobe's full, I'd appreciate it if you wore something from in there rather than your own collection. Spend a few hours unpacking, there's food in the kitchen and you're welcome to anything. This is your home too, now. Andre will always be available and you dial 1 to call down to him, okay?" He nods, and he and Andre leave. 

He's easing Jughead into this. He wants to fuck and claim him right now, and bite into that neck and brand him, but he decides he's going to wait. He can afford to be patient now that he actually owns the boy, so he sees Andre out and goes into the study to get some work done. He falls into the familiar lull of business and afternoon becomes evening and when he hears the whir of the shower, he smiles softly. Jughead must be finished unpacking. He pours himself some scotch and looks at the distant city lights and sends off a few emails. It's hard to believe. He owns his own Omega. It had taken about a week since first seeing Jughead, to pay (a hell of a lot of money, but Hiram would have gladly have paid double) and buying all the necessary supplies and informing the relevant people. The boy's sixteen and though some people keep their Omegas in education, Hiram doesn't think he will. Jughead can be homeschooled with the finest private tutors if he so wishes, but Hiram's already sent requests to withdraw him from Riverdale High. 

He's so lost in the thought of Jughead in a school girl's outfit that when the door to his study is pushed open and a gentle voice clears its throat, he almost does it hear it. 

Almost. He looks up, and can feel his blood run hotter. The Omega is stunning. Still a little damp from the shower, those thick black locks curling into his forehead and down the nape of his delectable neck. As per request (and Hiram had expected nothing less) he's wearing something from the wardrobe. It's a red dress shirt, far too big, and it comes down to around the middle of his thigh; hitching here and there delectably. He's got all the buttons done up apart from the top three and his pale, milky collarbones jut out enticingly. The bottom of the dress shirt doesn't have buttons though, and splits temptingly to reveal the edge of tight black underwear- all silk, only the best for his boy, that Hiram had provided. 

His legs look so long and smooth, and his cheeks are flushed from the heat of the shower, and he's cast in the fiery shadows from the fireplace. The red makes him look like a product of complete sin and Hiram knows of all the things he's ever owned- this one is the most beautiful. "Should I um..." Jughead shifts uncertainly, barefoot and vulnerable looking. "I wanted to..." he lifts up a book that Hiram hadn't spotted before. 

Hiram smiles, feeling very wolfish. Omegas crave company so he's not surprised Jughead's ambled out. He gestures to the plush leather couch near the fire and Jughead steps towards it, before stopping. He worries his bottom lip, all pink and distracting, before looking over to Hiram. 

"Could you..." he reaches up to rub his face and the oversized sleeve slips down his arm revealing more of that creamy skin. "Maybe I should..." he steps towards the desk where Hiram is sitting, clearly struggling with how to ask. Hiram knows what he wants. He wants to be on his knees at Hiram's feet. It's something he'll be used to and something he won't have had to ask for back at home, he and FP would have slipped into it naturally. Hiram saves the flustered boy the embarrassment, as fun as it is to watch him squirm, and picks up his glass and his laptop and walks over to the couch by the fire. He sits down and Jughead immediately follows him and kneels at his feet. The rug is soft and thick and Hiram is pleased because he doesn't want the boy to get uncomfortable. 

Jughead shuffles for a few moments, trying to get comfy, before he finds a spot and rests his head against Hiram's knee, book propped open in his arms and the lighting just right, and he falls into a restless haze. Hiram lets one hand begin to card through Jughead's hair and the boy makes a small, purring sound in the back of his throat, and Hiram beams victoriously, using his other hand to keep scrolling through the document. 

They go like that for about an hour, before Hiram's done, and he looks done to see Jughead still thoroughly immersed in whatever he's reading. He twists his fingers a little and watches as the luscious black curls tangle around them, like they don't want him to stop. "What are you reading?" He asks after a moment, pushing the laptop off his knees and onto the couch beside him. Jughead is too immersed to hear him, so Hiram tightens his grip and tugs Jughead's head up by his hair. Jughead squeaks, his huge green eyes with the reflection of the fire looking up at him. Startled and adorable, and Hiram drags a hand down to cup his jaw. "What are you reading?" He asks again, more firmly this time and Jughead swallows audibly. 

"It's a...it's A Philosophy of War," he says, his neck is still bared as he looks up. Hiram nods, pleased by his beautiful, intelligent boy. 

"Up here." He orders, patting his knee, and Jughead rises obediently, the book falling to the carpet, and straddling Hiram easily. He's probably craving the contact, poor thing. Hiram drags his hands along Jughead's legs, and up his thighs to the edge of his underwear. His skin is warm, fire-lit to the touch, and as his thighs spread over Hiram's, the red shirt hitches up a little bit more. Hiram leans back, and looks up at him. "Beautiful," he breathes, and Jughead flushes, practically melting into him. Their groins pressed flush together and Jughead's hands find his shoulders, and he presses in to nuzzle at Hiram's jaw. His hair is soft and he smells like the body wash Hiram left in the shower: lemon and citrus. 

Hiram lets his own hands slip up the red shirt and settle on those sharp hips, the weight of Jughead on him solid and reassuring and completely intoxicating. Jughead's neck is right before his mouth, and he presses his lips against it, clothed mouthed for now, and Jughead shakes. 

"What do I..." Jughead begins, pulling back and swallowing, his eyes dark and full of lust. "What do I call you?" 

Hiram lifts a hand to rub his thumb against those tempting, tempting lips just because he can. "I like Sir. Or Daddy. Whichever feels better for you in the moment." 

Jughead nods, and then leans in to press their lips together. Hiram's surprised, but not displeased, by the initiation. Jughead's soft and sweet against him, and gives into Hiram's lead easily; eagerly. He moans too, shy but loud and the noise is music to his ears. Jughead tastes better than the finest wine, feels better than the softest fabrics, is more precious than the most expensive diamonds, and he's all Hiram's. Hiram's tongue slips easily between those rosy lips and Jughead moans again, one hand coming up to curl into Hiram's hair, and the other steadying himself on his shoulder. When they pull apart for air, Hiram just wants to _see._ He wants to look at Jughead. The boy is as complex and stunning as a Renaissance painting. He unbuttons the shirt slowly, and Jughead watches him and wets his lips. He pushes it off those slender shoulders and it falls to the floor, leaving him in just his snug, black underwear. 

He's hard, too. 

Hiram smirks. 

His large hands slide up and down Jughead's back, pressing their chests together, just _feeling_ him as Jughead gasps into his ear. "Daddy," he whispers, and Hiram growls in response. "Are you going to claim me or-" he pants a little, "-just keep being a tease?" 

Hiram laughs, grinding them together. "I'm going to claim you, Jughead." He declares hotly, standing and wrapping Jughead more securely in his arms. Jughead's long legs tie around his waist as he carries him to the bedroom. "And then the world will know you're mine." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we definitely need Hiram commissioning a painting of Jughead, naked and sprawled out on the bed Renaissance style with a silk red blanket covering his delicate areas and hanging it in his office (where Veronica's portrait used to be in canon) much to Jughead's embarrassment. Just imagine potential business people being so distracted by Hiram's business proposals by the stunning portrait of the beautiful Omega they saw on the way in. 
> 
> Sorry there wasn't much smut here, there will be next time, i just had an itch for this. 
> 
> Your comments were lovely, thank you x

**Author's Note:**

> Some ideas I have, let me know if you have any, or let me know which ones you like the most or which ones you don't like. 
> 
> 1) Hiram using Jug to convince Sheriff Keller to let him do some bad stuff, and how could the sheriff resist that mouth? Of course, Hiram would be there because he's a possessive bastard 
> 
> 2) Juggie being a needy baby and asking for Pops and of course, Hiram can't deny him anything even though he keeps trying to get him to like more expensive cuisine so he takes him into Pops- Jughead's naked except for the collar of course, and proceeds to fuck him+handjob in front of everyone and all the other patrons just stare in complete lust but at least Juggie, all embarrassed and hot, gets his burger 
> 
> 3) Juggie finding out that Hiram's buying up the southside and being all angry and defiant and Hiram has to fuck that shit out of him, and Jug hates being so attracted to someone doing this stuff- Hiram gets Andre to guard Jug to stop him from doing stupid like unveiling all his plans, but when he gets back, Andre had grabbed Jug's shoulder so now there's a bruise and Hiram gets super fucking angry and is all coddling and sweet to Jughead and promises that his dad will be looked after, and well, Jug can't complain if his dad's okay 
> 
> 4) FP coming to visit Jug and he and Hiram both going to town on his son
> 
> 5) Hiram hosting a party with a bunch of the Alphas in town so they can witness his boy in action- Jughead needs to be kept in subspace for it, cuz he's too embarrassed 
> 
> 6) hiram spoiling the shit out of him with expensive jewelled but plugs and diamond collars 
> 
> 7) Jughead being embarrassed and annoyed that Hiram won't let him wear clothes so the one thing Hiram does let him wear is the Serpent jacket but that leaves his hole ready for easy access and his sensitive nipples easy to get to. But mm the leather feels nice on his skin
> 
> 8) town celebration and Hiram decides to give the town a present so he just straps Juggie down to a banquet table, legs spread, and everyone's allowed to eat him out, cue a sobbing, messy, multiple orgasm Jughead just begging for more/it to stop as he's tongue fucked by anyone and everyone (do I give Hiram a guard dog who he also lets lick lick away?) 
> 
> Anyway, I'm a sick fuck and that's life. Obviously I don't condone this in real life blah blah. Let me know if you have an idea, let me know which guy you want to see with Jughead, I'm here for it. Comment below.


End file.
